Hunter
by Canis Lupus6
Summary: Tobi finds a stray dog, and decides to keep it. But the rest of the Akatsuki don't think it's very pleasing to have a dog that barks all night long.
1. Chapter 1

Tobi was walking around the forest the base was hidden in.

"Tobi's a good boy, Tobi's a good boy."

Strangely, Tobi was able to make a song with only those four words. Then the bushes rustled. Tobi took out a kunai, ready for a fight. Then, a dog came out.

"A doggy!"

Tobi said cheerfully. The dog looked up at Tobi, and wagged its tail. Tobi walked up to the dog, and reached a hand out, to let the dog sniff him. The large dog sniffed him and continued to wag its tail. Tobi scratched the dog behind its ears, and its tail wagged faster.

"You're a good boy…or girl."

Tobi said. The dog barked. The dog was large, with brown specs all over its body. Its tail was a short stubby one. It looked more like a German short-haired Pointer.

"You seem pretty nice for a hunting dog."

Tobi said. The dog barked again, with a wag of its tail. Tobi kneeled down to its eye level, and hugged it. The dogs' tail wagged faster.

"You're a nice puppy."

Tobi said into its fur.

"I'll call you…."

Tobi trailed off. He never thought of getting a dog.

"What should I name you?"

Tobi asked. The dog sat and tilted its head. Tobi stood up again, brushing the dirt off his knee. Then Konan walked up.

"Hi Tobi-"

She was cut off when she saw the dog.

"Why hello there."

Konan said nicely.

"Tobi, I've seen this dog before. It was here three days ago."

Konan continued. Tobi gasped.

"He of she might be hungry!"

Tobi said.

"The dog's a boy Tobi."

Konan said. The dog stood up and barked.

"I'm not sure if Pein would allow a dog in the base."

Konan said.

"But the dog could fight with one of us."

Tobi said. The dog barked.

"I know, but dogs are huge responsibilities."

Konan said.

"I've got a name for him!"

Tobi said.

"His name could be Hunter!"

Tobi continued. The dog barked.

"Whoa! Slow down Tobi; let's just make sure Hidan doesn't get to the dog okay?"

Konan said.

"His name's Hunter and I will not let Hidan take the adorable puppy."

Tobi said. The dog sat and listened.

"Come on Hunter! Let's go inside the base!"

Tobi said excitedly. Hunter got up and trotted off with Tobi. Konan sighed.

That night, Tobi sat in his and Deidaras room with Hunter.

"I'm glad Leader-sama let me keep you."

Tobi said, hugging Hunters neck. Hunter licked its nose.

"Besides, it only took five hours. That wasn't too long."

Tobi said. Then Deidara walked in.

"What is a dog doing in here?"

He asked.

"Sempai guess what! Leader-sama let me keep Hunter!"

Tobi said happily.

"You named it!?"

Deidara said. Tobi nodded innocently.

"Fine but Hunter will have to sleep outside of our room."

Deidara said.

"Sempai you're so mean."

Tobi said. It was already night, so Tobi set Hunter at their door with a pillow.

"Sempai doesn't want you in there and if I argued, you'd be blown up. So you can guard our room okay Hunter?"

Tobi said. Hunter whimpered.

"Don't worry!"

Tobi said and closed the door.

That morning, Tobi woke up and opened the door the see Hunter obediently lying by the door. The dog wagged its tail.

"Good boy."

Tobi said.

"Good boy?"

Deidara said behind Tobi.

"That f*ckn' dog barked all night long, keeping everyone excluding you awake."

Deidara continued. Tobi turned and looked at Deidara. He had dark bags under his eyes, and his hair was a mess.

"He did? Well then I slept right through it."

Tobi said.

Next chapter is coming soon! Hey thanks for those of you that reviewed for my other story Sabako! Cookies for everyone!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter jumped into the water, fetching a stick.

"Good boy!"

Tobi said, as Hunter dropped the stick at Tobi's feet. Hunter sat, and tilted his head.

"You're a good doggy."

Tobi said, as he scratched behind Hunters ears. Hunter barked happily.

"Be quiet tonight okay?"

Tobi said. Hunter tilted his head more. Tobi laughed.

"Okay, okay. Be as loud as you want."

He chuckled.

"Oh really?"

Tobi looked up to see Kisame.

"That dog better be quiet for tonight, of else he's going to experience being torn to ribbons."

Kisame said. Hunter growled.

"Don't say that! That's mean!"

Tobi said. Kisame swung the sword at Tobi. Hunter jumped into the way, and bit the sword. The shark skin slashed his muzzle, and Hunter yelped in pain.

"Kisame!"

Kisame turned around to see Konan.

"Give the dog a chance! It will take a while for an animal to adjust to a new environment, so don't go al ballistic on him on his first day."

Konan explained.

"Yeah! What she said!"

Tobi said, defending Hunter. Hunter whimpered and licked his own nose. Kisame glared at Hunter, and walked back in.

"Don't worry Tobi."

Konan said with a sigh.

"But Kisame threatened to kill Hunter."

Tobi wined.

"I know. Just let Hunter get used to being out in the hallway okay?"

Konan said. Tobi nodded slowly. Hunter scratched behind his ear, and tilted his head. Konan smiled at Hunter.

"I'll check his mouth okay?"

Konan said. Tobi nodded and Konan took Hunter back inside. Once Konan went inside, Tobi plopped down into the grass and looked up into the sky. There were no clouds, and the sun was shining brightly.

"Hunter's a good boy, a very, very good boy."

Tobi sang.

The sun started to set, as Tobi went inside. He saw Konan walk up to him, with Hunter. Hunter wagged his tail, and jumped up onto Tobi.

"Nothing is injured, just a small scratch."

Konan said.

"Hunter's a strong boy."

Tobi said, as the large dog licked his face.

"A very, very strong boy."

He added. Hunter barked and stepped off of Tobi.

That night, Tobi set Hunter outside of his and Deidara's room again.

"Be quiet this time okay?"

Tobi said. Hunter looked up at Tobi as Tobi clicked the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobi woke up again as last morning. He looked out of the room, and saw Hunter wagging his tail up at him.

"Hi Hunter!"

Tobi greeted. Hunter stood up and wagged his tail even faster.

"How was your night?"

Tobi asked.

"Did you bark again?"

Tobi continued.

"Yes, he did."

Tobi heard Deidara say behind him.

"Good morning Dei-"

Tobi was cut off by Deidara grabbing him by to collar.

"Make him stop, or he's going to become one with my art."

Deidara said. Tobi gulped and nodded.

"Then why don't you let him sleep in here?"

Tobi asked.

"I don't care where he sleeps. Just make him be quiet."

Deidara said. Tobi nodded again.

"Okay sempai."

Tobi said and took Hunter out side. They played out side for hours and went in to eat. Tobi fed Hunter Iams dog food. No one knew where he got it. Hunter gobbled up the food, and they went out side again to play fetch, run, or play hide and seek. Hunter always found Tobi and Hunter never even bothered to even hide.

When the sun was setting, Hunter and Tobi watched the sun set. Hunter wagged his tail. The sun slowly sank into the horizon, then disappeared.

Tobi took Hunter inside, and put a pillow on the ground.

"Night Hunter."

Tobi said, and turned off the lights.

The next morning, Tobi woke up, and saw Hunter sleeping on the ground. Tobi looked around. He saw Deidara still sleeping. 'Good. Hunter didn't bark.' Tobi thought. He looked at the clock. It was 9:00 in the morning. Tobi went into the kitchen, and saw no one there. Not even Pein. They must've been tired from Hunters overnight barking. Tobi smiled, and walked back into his room. He saw Hunter on Deidara's bed.

"Hunter, get down, you're going to get in trouble."

Tobi whispered in a worried voice. He didn't want Hunter to become 'art'. Then Deidara stirred in his sleep, and opened his eyes. 'Oh no!' Tobi thought. Deidara looked at Hunter at the other end of the bed. Hunter wagged his tail, and crawled up to Deidara, and licked him on the face.

"Tobi, what is Hunter doing up here?"

Deidara asked calmly.

"I don't know. I went to check if anyone else was up, and when I came back, I saw Hunter up there. Please, don't make him your art!"

Tobi said. Deidara smiled.

"Don't worry, Hunter's in the safe zone. He's actually a nice dog."

Deidara said, as he rubbed Hunters head. 'What the?' Tobi thought. 'Deidara's actually being nice! Is it the end of the world or something!?' Tobi continued to think. Deidara got up, and walked out of their room. Tobi sighed in relief.

"Hunter, that was very unusual for sempai."

Tobi said. Hunter tilted his head. Tobi chuckled.

"You're a very, very good doggie."

Tobi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yes! Another fic is finished! Please review! I finally decided to start to write authors notes! Bye!**


End file.
